


Old Wounds

by 70FeetofHair (gayspacenerd_inspace)



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Eugene gets Hurt!!, F/M, He'll be fine :), Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Oops, dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspacenerd_inspace/pseuds/70FeetofHair
Summary: What if the Hurt/Moonstone incantation undid the Healing/Sundrop Incantation?





	Old Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my hand slipped...

Eugene and Lance had gotten separated from Rapunzel and the others.  Although he was slightly worried at first, he remembered who exactly his travelling partners were.  A horse who could track people better than most dogs, a chameleon who could fit into the smallest places, a fierce, annoying, (but well meaning) warrior, and his girlfriend who had magical hair to protect her.  He wasn’t worried for their safety much. They could take care of themselves. To be completely honest, he was more worried about Lance. The man was just falling head over heels for Adira, and she obviously doesn’t feel the same way. He was just going on and on and on about these flowers for her then they sang a song and almost got eaten by a flower before Max showed up an-

 

So the last half hour was a bit of a blur to Eugene and Lance.  They decided to chalk it up to the weirdness of this tree. When they were reunited with the others and everything made sense again, Eugene felt a twinge on his left hand.  When he examined it, there was a cut across his palm. Assuming he just cut it on the flower that attempted to eat them, he ignored it. It felt older though, as if it had been there for longer than 15 minutes.  

 

The group continued making their way through the tree.  It was not an easy journey. Many steep climbs tired everyone and the tension between Cass and Adira was so thick you could cut it with a knife.  When Adira suggested they stop for the night, Cass was vehemently against the idea. Rapunzel agreed with Adira, which may not have been such a big deal if Cass hadn’t called Rapunzel naive.  It hit a sore spot left from Rapunzel’s brief tenure as queen. While Eugene trusted she would be one of the best queens when her time came, she still had much to learn. She’s come a long way since, learning to stand up for herself and make her own decisions.  This was a prime example, he just wished the pain that it came with was nonexistent. He did his best to comfort her, reassuring her that the change Rapunzel saw in Cass wasn’t a result of her doing. 

 

“Because she is, we all are, Blondie.  We’ve all had to make some adjustments since leaving Corona.  We’re not the same people we were six months ago and, well, why would Cass be any different?”

 

“It’s just that ever since I’ve known Cass, it’s like, she just seems so… together.”

 

“You, of all people, Blondie, should know not everything is always as it seems.

 

\-----

 

Don’t you just love it when you’re woken up by a massive tree falling about 5 feet away from you? Eugene didn’t.  He was Not. A. Fan. After the rude awakening, he heard Rapunzel gasp, which woke him up right away. Was there danger? Did he need to help Rapunzel or one of their crew?  The sound of clashing swords alerted him to a fight going on. They heard Adira and Hector talking, followed by an occasional thump. Rapunzel trusted Adira to protect them to the best of her ability, but then a loud thump alarmed them.  Hector appeared atop the tree that Eugene grabbed Rapunzel and held her as close as possible. Yeah, her hair will protect her, but Eugene loved the girl and he was going to do his damndest to keep her safe. If he had to die again, so be it.  She was worth it. Eugene swore his heart stopped when Hector locked eyes on Rapunzel and started moving towards her. He drew his sword with every intention of harming Rapunzel, just because of the sundrop. Then Cass interjected and Eugene silently promised to be nice to her if she got them out of this with everyone still alive.

 

“Leave her alone.  “ Cass stood away from all of them, ready to go, sword in hand.

 

“Brave child.  Stupid, but brave.”

 

“You want the Sundrop? You gotta go through me first.” She charged, but Hector easily blocked her.  He taunted her, before knocking her sword away. Cass, ever the fighter, still reached for it as Hector stomped on her hand.  Unbeknownst to him however, he was now between Cass and the edge of the platform. She threw dirt in his face and lunged, pushing him off.  The dog - like creatures rushed to avenge their master, but Cass dodged them with Rapunzel’s warning. 

 

Unfortunately, Hector fell near the heart of Zhan Tiri.  He pulled the staff from the heart, declaring his loyalty to the King he served, gave his body to the ancient demon.

 

“In my experience, growing rumbled never lead to good things.” Eugene said as the glowing green light became brighter.  Great, now Hector is  _ reeeeaaaally _ tall and is glowing.  GrEaT! The man, more like a monster now growled.

 

“All who enter the Great Tree of Zhan Tiri shall be destroyed!” Vines shot out at Rapunzel and her friends, wrapping themselves around each of them.  Rapunzel let down her hair, but it wasn’t enough to protect everyone. The vines curled around Cassandra, Hookfoot, Lance, and…

 

“Eugene!” She tried to grab him, but the vines pushed her away.  Standing up, Rapunzel saw the horses and Adira were struggling to keep their feet on the ground.

 

She had to protect her friends.  That was not an option, no matter how she did it, they were all getting out alive.  Rapunzel gathered her hair and threw it at the chuck of vines at the center of the room, the pieces of hair wrapping around it.  

 

“Raps, wait! You can’t do that incantation again.” Cass tried to warn her, but she didn’t have a choice.  “That spear can kill it, let me try it. Trust me.”

 

The vines squeezed her friends and Eugene let out a groan.  It was now or never.

 

“Wither and decay.  End this Destiny. Break these earthly chains and set the spirit free.”  Her hair flowed with darkness and her eyes turned black, reflecting the glowing green of the vines. The ceiling began to crumble and the ground trembled.  She repeated the incantation and her hair just turned blacker. Hector and the vines grounded and loosened, dropping her friends, but she had to keep going.  To keep them safe, she had to make sure the vines wouldn’t hurt anyone else. 

 

“Rap-un-zel.” She heard him call out to her, weakly.  He was across the room, but she could hear his breathing. 

 

‘This is for Eugene,’ she thought.  ‘It’s for hurting him.’ She looked over again and saw Lance kneeling over him, unconscious.

 

Eugene hurt all over, but there was a particular pain in his side.  He didn’t fall that far- Oh. This wasn’t a new wound. This is from Mother Gothel. He covered it with his hand, an attempt at slowing the bleeding, but the contact with the wound just hurt.  He grunted and dealt with the pain. This new incantation was like the counter-spell of the sunflower and must undo what it did. Since Gothel was dead, most of the magic to be undone wasn’t obvious but there was one spell that was painfully obvious.  Eugene. Lance looked over just in time to see his friend pass out. 

 

“Rapunzel!” It wasn’t Eugene this time, it was Lance. 

 

“Lance, go!” she yelled.  Save everyone from further harm, then assess the wound.  It had to be just a scratch right? He didn’t get stabbed yb any vines that she saw.

 

“But princess..”

 

“NOW!”  She continued the incantation, keeping her eyes on the vines.  She heard Adira trying to bring Cass out with her, but Cass wouldn’t go.  She begged her to stop the spell, but she was so far in. She couldn't! Cass tried to pull her away, but as soon as her hand made contact with Rapunzel, it was almost as if she burned herself.  She stared in horror as blue flames engulfed her hand. The scream of pain snapped Raps out of it. Then Hector began to speak.

 

“She is right, listen to your friend.  Adira is lying to you. She- She might have you think she is helping you find your destiny, but if you go to the dark kingdom, you’re doomed.”

 

The vines seemed to turn into stone, the crumpled, letting Hector fall with it.  Adira followed after telling Rapunzel to stay on the path. It was a cryptic message, but what can you expect from someone who randomly shows up and know a bunch of crazy people who try to kill you and your friends?

 

Rapunzel helped Cass out of the tree as the rest of it collapsed. After the final boom, she looked over the edge to see Adira and Hector emerging from a large piece of bark.  It was relieving there were no casualties when such a large tree collapsed. Speaking of casualties, where was Eugene? He didn’t look to be in good shape when Lance carried him out.   Looking around frantically, she saw Lance on the ground with Eugene laying in front of him.

 

“Eugene?” rushing over, she saw a growing dark patch on his side.  His hands were covering it, but the stain was too big. She realized he wasn’t unconscious, he was instead just barely keeping his eyes open and his breathing was shallow.  Panicking, she looked at Lance.

 

“Wha-? How? Did you see how this happened?” She demanded of him. Eugene coughed and tried to sit up but failed.  This was painfully reminiscent of the time in the tower when- no, it wasn’t like that. Eugene will be fine. He has to be.  “Shhhh, it’s okay, we’ll fix this.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but just coughed.  The second time he tried to talk, he got a few words out.

 

“Not new *cough cough* from Go- Gothel,” he said before coughing more.  At this point their whole party was gathered around them in a circle, deathly silent.

 

“No no no no no no, it can’t be. You- you were fine, why would you be hurt now?” It can’t be true.  They haven’t gone through everything just for it to end like this. Weakly, Eugene looked at his hand.  The one he had cut when they were trapped in the cave- the one Rapunzel had healed. She choked on a sob she didn’t know was coming.  There had to be a way to save him. Frantically, she grabbed her hair and draped it over him. She sung the flower’s incantation. This  _ had _ to work.  She couldn’t, no, wouldn’t lose him.  

 

“Flower, gleam and glow.

Let your power shine.

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine.

 

Heal what has been hurt.

Change the Fates' design.

Save what has been lost,

Bring back what once was mine.

 

What once was mine.”

 

She sang it just like that fateful night in the tower, tears and everything.  But her hair didn’t glow, the wound didn’t flower. It was just dark. 

 

“No,” she breathed.  “No, it can’t end like this, not after all that’s happened.  No!” At this point she was sobbing. Cass tried to pull her away, but it was useless,  she draped herself over him. They couldn’t take him away from her. Not again.

 

“Blondie?” She thought she imagined it at first.  His voice, still talking to her. But then, he kept talking.  She turned her head towards his, and her heart glowed brighter than her hair ever did.

 

“EUGENE!” she hugged him, just like the first time this happened.  He grunted, obviously in some pain, but importantly, not dead.

 

“You know, I’d tell you I got a thing for brunettes, but you’re still blonde.” He seemed proud of his joke, laughing at it as Rapunzel playfully swatted his shoulder.  

 

“Sit up so I can kiss you.” She playfully teased, but when he sat up, he was obviously in pain.

 

“No offense blondie, but I think healing is not the hair’s strong suit anymore.” He rolled up the tunic to expose a gash where a scar had been before.  It wasn’t bleeding, but it wasn’t completely healed either. 

 

“As long as you’re here, I’ll take it.” She hugged him, gentler this time, and kissed him like her life depended on it, because in some ways it did.  They were one, and she needed him to keep living (and obviously, he needed her ;)).

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, the hair kiiiinda healed Eugene, but it was the bare minimum, he's still sore and the wound will take a minute to heal this time but no long term effects.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Please Like & Comment to lmk what you think!! Also, not beta read, all mistakes are mine (I wrote it instead of sleeping so don't be surprised :))
> 
> Should I add more? lmk that as well please and thank you


End file.
